


Give and Take

by Hoodoo



Series: The Bar at the End of the Universe [13]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double-Ended Dildo, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore, Riq alluding to his past, Spanking, leather harness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Another night that Riq IV, Speaker for the Council of Ricks, shows up at the Bar, needing a little release. A little discipline. But he also wants to please his Mistress, and brings along a new toy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Brainstorming with my partner in crime [PorkChop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop/works) is a blast. She said, “double-ended dildo?” and we took off with it. She wrote her scorching hot piece [Going Halves](https://porkchop-ao3.tumblr.com/post/175674195017/fc-rick-going-halves) with her Flesh Curtains Rick … then I asked if I could reference him and it in my own take. She said yes, which led to a semi-revelation, which is revealed partially in this fic.

Riq escorted you through a portal and into your living room. He’d been antsy in the Bar; you’d assumed it was because you served him but didn’t acknowledge him much more than that. It’d been a slow night without much going on, but you’d made yourself busy cleaning instead of fawning over him. 

At last call, he clicked his fingers to summon you over to him. You rolled your eyes and took your time.

You figured you knew what he wanted, and although it excited you a little too, there was no need to seem eager.

“Tonight?” was all he said, presumptuous. 

He knew you had no other options tonight; not a single other Rick had come in all evening. Still, you always had the option of saying no … 

“Raring to go, Pet?” you asked him in a tease, and reached forward to brush your fingers along his jawline.

Riq jerked his head to the side, away from your hand. “Not here!” he hissed.

You dropped your hand. He was right, you pushed boundaries by calling him by a personal name and attempting to touch him intimately in public. His rebuke stung a bit, but you were both well aware the tables would be turned soon enough.

⁂

In your flat, he was still fidgety and preoccupied. Sessions didn’t start until he’d shrugged out of his Council robes and into his harness, so you don’t have the authority to tell him to stop moving. When he didn’t automatically start to strip, you knew something was concerning him.

“What’s wrong, Riq?” you asked. If it’d been anyone else, any other Rick, you’d have put your hand on his arm or shoulder.

“Nothing!” he snapped.

You returned that with an upraised eyebrow. He glared back at you, a track of drool slipping out of his mouth. Peevishly he wiped it away.

Stalemate. You can’t read his mind, and he doesn’t want to tell you. You pondered this for a moment, the expression on your face gradually easing into something less blatantly skeptical to a deeper consideration. There was something weighing heavily on his mind. He needed a release, and you were it.

You give up trying to ask Riq. Instead, you walked over to your dresser and pulled open the drawer that held his things: body harness, leather cuffs, and his briefs. You removed them from the drawer and laid them neatly on your bed. For now, you leave the drawer open, showcasing the other objects used before.

You ordered simply, “Get dressed, Pet.”

At this command, like he was waiting for it, Riq doesn’t hesitate. 

He dropped his robe and shed everything underneath in a messy pile on your floor. As he shimmied into his play clothes, you wonder if you should berate him for leaving his clothing in a heap. Did he need disciplined tonight? Or did he need something less harsh? What was he expecting?

In then end, you eased passed him and picked up his robe yourself. You straightened it and draped it neatly on a hanger, on the back of your door. While your back was turned, you heard Riq get on the floor and know he’s kneeling, his hands on his thighs, waiting for you. 

You turned back to him. His head is already down, his eyes fixated on the floor just in front of his knees. In the silence that you allow to stretch, he can’t help but say quietly, 

“I am s-sorry I left a mess, Mistress.”

You nodded, even though he doesn’t see it. You walked back and stood in front of him. He remained still.

You sit on the edge of your mattress and crossed your legs at the ankles. You’re still wearing the same clothes you had for work, but you know Riq doesn’t care about that. You folded your hands together and waited.

Riq also waited. Now he doesn’t fidget or seem put out. You can’t tell what he’s looking at, or even if his eyes are open at all, with his face downward towards the floor. 

For the moment, you continued to let the silence hang between you. Looking down on him, you still can’t begin to decipher what he wants or what he needs tonight. Should you go it alone?

No, you decided. You’re more confident now when it comes to these sessions, but sometimes you need guidance too.

“Pet,” you said, and you notice him take a deeper breath, his thin chest filling, as you acknowledged him. “What are you in the mood for tonight, hmm? Body worship? Being ignored? Cleaning my boots with your tongue? Discipline?”

There’s a swift intake of his breath. You can’t tell if it’s because he liked what you said, or if he was going to say something.

“Tell me, Pet,” you said, so you don’t have to guess.

“Discipline, M-mistress,” he whispered. “I deserve a-a-a spanking.”

“Deserve a spanking?” you asked. Frankly, it surprised you. He likes spankings, but he’s never explicitly told you he deserves one. “What have you done to _deserve_ a spanking?”

“I-I-I … I–” Riq stuttered, then stopped. You watched him steel himself before continuing as you asked. “I have had improper thoughts. About you, Mistress.”

That was a confession you never expected. Riq still remained in his proper place below you, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. 

“Improper thoughts?” you repeated. 

He nodded, a little, breaking a rule.

More specifically, you asked, “What were these improper thoughts, Pet?”

He glanced up at you–another rule broken–and down again. A beat of silence came between you.

Strike three. Not answering a direct question.

You stood up and saw him tense a little. With a gentle hand you stroked his head, down to his neck. He leaned his upper body into the caress without moving anything else. 

Sweetly you said, “Answer me, Pet, or there’s nothing tonight.”

These were rules that he presented, that he agreed to abide by. From the quiet embarrassment of his voice, you can imagine what he said was difficult for him to confess to you. When he agreed to put on the harness and became Pet, however, he had little choice in the matter. Unless he wanted to get dressed again, you were his Mistress, and he knew it. 

“My-my-my apologies, Mistress!” he stammered. “I was, was collecting my thoughts–”

“I don’t want your excuses.”

Riq flinched again and immediately launched into answering the question he failed to respond to before. “Mistress, I have had improper thoughts about you. You’re good to me, Mistress, I am your Pet. I know my place. But-but I have been thinking about, about–fucking you. About what it would be like to … to fuck you. And I know I’m not allowed! It is not proper for a Pet to be so familiar with his Mistress!”

You tried to take his quick explanation in. While you do, he is spurred to continue.

“I-I-I know this. You would not allow Pet to be so intimate, and I know you won’t let Riq, either.”

The use of his name in third person, while he was trussed as your sub, startled you more than anything else so far tonight. The man below you doesn’t sneak a glance at your surprise; you’ve reprimanded him and he won’t risk breaking a rule again.

Now it’s your turn to take in a breath like you’re going to speak. No words come to mind, however, and you’re left gaping like a fish.  
He heard you, and seemed to know you can’t express anything. He spoke again, in a softer voice. 

“I have been thinking, Mistress. Of-of-of ways that I can fuck you, but not fuck you. You surprised me with the dildo–”

You know exactly what he means; every once in a while you slip it in and use it on him. Sometimes he’s on top, when you want a show, sometimes you are more in control by being behind him or between his legs. 

“–which allows you to fuck me–and it’s so good, thank you Mistress!–but I can’t … I don’t believe it is as pleasurable for you.”

He’s wrong, but you understand his concern. Using that toy isn’t the exactly the same as actual fucking.

“So may I, may I …”

His voice trailed off. 

“May you what, Pet?”

You see his jaw clench tightly for a moment. Before you can scold him, he rushed to finish, 

“May I offer a suggestion, Mistress?”

Bemused, you agree.

Riq’s jaw loosened and even though you still don’t have a direct view of his face, you imagined a grin flitting across it.

“I … it’s a different dildo, Mistress. May I show you?”

“Yes.”

Riq scrambled to his feet. He kept his eyes averted from yours as he goes to the robe you’ve hung on your door. You watched as he opened the front and dug through the inner pocket; clothing with seemingly infinite pockets doesn’t surprise you any longer. You’re not even amazed when he extracted a large, cherry red, double-ended dildo from it, even through you’d noticed nothing of the sort when you had handled his robe earlier.

With his prize in hand, Riq returned to you and dropped obediently to his knees. He kept the dildo in both hands, resting them on his thighs again.

You opened your mouth to say something; he spoke over you inadvertently. 

“Pet, I–”

“I thought that we–”

He realized his error and stopped abruptly. 

“My apologies, Mistress!” he hurried to say. 

You stroked his head; once again he leaned into it. “Go on.”

Riq nodded under your hand. “I th-thought we could … use this together, Mistress.” Carefully, he presented it upward, on open palms, to you.

His gaze followed it as you accepted it and looked it over. When he didn’t elaborate, you cocked an eyebrow as a question at him again. He misinterpreted the look; he immediately dropped his eyes from you again. 

“No Pet, you can look at me,” you told him, and slowly Riq lifted his gaze again. It lingered on the dildo in your hands before flicking up to your face to see your reaction to it. “Have you used one of these before?”

You watched his adam’s apple move as he swallowed, and he licked his lips. “Yes, Mis-mistress. When I was, was younger.”

“I’ve never used one,” you admitted to him. “Tell me how you would want us to use this.”

“Well, I …” he paused and you watched his brow furrow as he gathered his words. Instead of answering directly, he told you a little snippet of his past. “When I was younger, I used it with a woman. She was a … a fan of the band. She was indulgent, like you are, Mistress, she-she-she was willing to entertain my ideas and go along with them. She was fun …”

His voice trailed off and you let him have his memories for a moment. With a start, he remembered his place and came around himself. 

“I was the one who suggested it,” Riq continued, nodding at the dildo. 

“Like tonight.”

“Yes, Mistress. Like tonight,” he agreed, then hurried to clarify, “She wasn’t my Mistress. _You’re_ my Mistress–”

“It’s okay, Pet,” you interrupted, soothing his sudden concern. “That was a long time ago.”

He nodded, a look of relief softening his features. “Th-thank you, Mistress. I suggested it, and, and we played with it. In my ass, in her pussy …”

You turned the dildo idly in your hands. “I’ve seen two women use this, Pet, but never a woman and a man. What position were you in?”

Here he swallowed again. You intuit he’s still going through memories of his hedonistic youthful days; you can see a growing bulge in his crotch through his thin underwear. Whatever his thoughts were, he liked them. Again, you allow him to have his moment, without correcting him for failing to respond. 

“I used it with her back to back, facing away from each other,” Riq eventually answered quietly. He’d dropped his gaze again; not for obedience, but while he focused inwardly, remembering. “We were so young. The band was playing all these shitty dive bars, and I was-was always so high … she was always there. She was always willing to … well, willing to be around me. I never told her … I left, and I never told her …”

Riq gave himself a shake and didn’t continue that train of thought. He glanced up as if to see if he was going to be reprimanded. Even when he wasn’t, he redirected the subject more to what you’d specifically asked. 

“I was above and behind her, Mistress,” he said, his voice a little stronger. “Ass to pussy, not-not facing–we didn’t face each other. But I know, I know you like to watch, Mistress–”

“I do.”

Riq nodded along with your interruption. “–so I thought, I thought if we faced each other, or if I-I-I was straddling you, how you like, and I could lean back so you could see everything, M-mistress … or if you straddled me …?”

He left the last part of that sentence, lilted like a question, dangling.

Straddling him would be the closest you’d ever come to traditional sex with him. A little fire of arousal bloomed in your gut; you did like being above Ricks when they consented to it. In that position you’d have depth and speed control, and his harness as a handhold. It was tempting.

And if you didn’t like it? Then you would stop. You were in control, and just because he suggested it didn’t mean you had to go along with it.

Decision made, you nodded.

_tbc . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Like he couldn’t believe your answer, Riq’s jaw dropped. Then he lowered his eyes again, even as a blush colored his cheeks. 

“Thank you Mistress!”

You turned on your heel to go back to the drawer and find some lubrication. “Get on the bed, Pet, and prep yourself.”

Riq scrambled up without delay. You tossed him a tube of lube, and watched idly as he shed his underwear and used his fingers to prepare himself for tonight. You pulled off your own clothing and you left it in the same sort of pile on your floor that he had with his. Riq didn’t look directly at you–abiding pre-set rules again, keeping his head turned–but you see him note you didn’t straighten up your clothing as you had his. 

He paused in what he was doing and opened his mouth, but you cut him off preemptively.

“There’s no need to clean up after me, Pet.”

He changed the words in his mouth to, “Th-thank you, Mistress,” and continued opening himself with his fingers. You climbed up onto the mattress with him, which shifted him. As you settled next to him a flicker of a grin lifted the corners of his mouth. It was gone quickly and a groan of self-pleasure eased from him.

“Can you multitask, Pet?” you asked. 

Riq paused his movements again. In slight confusion, he asked, “Mistress?”

Instead of answering him, you grabbed the wrist of his free hand and lifted his fingers to his mouth. 

“Wet them,” you ordered, and he obeyed immediately, loosening his jaw and taking in all four as best he could. 

He licked and sucked his own hand with abandon, knowing how you liked to see him enthusiastic about your requests. When you’ve decided he’d done enough, you pulled his hand away and twisted it, palm up. You raised yourself a little on your knees and directed it between your legs. Riq understood and with no hesitation slipped his wet fingers through your folds and into your pussy.

His fingers–long like all Ricks’–moved up inside you, curling to just the right spot that made you gasp and sigh. The position made the meaty area below his thumb press into you clit, and you smile though another gasp.

As he had no orders, Riq didn’t move his hand. You clenched your pussy around his fingers and just let the pleasure roll through your gut. After a moment, without prompting, Riq continued on himself. He stifled his moans but had less success controlling the occasional tremble that shook his body. He had no control at all of the flush that crept up his chest to his neck.

Like so many times before, it didn’t take long for him to tell you, 

“I’m ready, Mistress.”

You nodded and lifted yourself off his hand. He remained on his back, knees still bent, his head tilted back on a pillow to avoid looking at you. Although there was a patch of pre-come on his belly, he’d lost his erection. You didn’t pay any mind to that. 

Grabbing the toy he’d brought with him, you twisted it a little, testing it. 

“This is very flexible, Pet,” you announced. 

“Yes, Mistress, to allow different positions …”

“Hand me the lube.”

He’d left it at his side; he picked it up and offered it to you, still avoiding eye contact. You squeezed a generous amount of it onto one end of the dildo. You swiped the lube down it with a loose fist. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Riq lick his lips at the wet sound. 

“Pet, are you eager for this?”

“Y-y-yes, Mistress!”

You stroked the dildo again, to even out the lube. 

“And what do you hope for tonight’s session?”

You caught him off guard. Riq took a breath and held it for a second before answering to the ceiling,

“Mistress, I want to please you.”

“Hmm?” you replied wordlessly, looking down at him on display before you. The blush has made it to his jaw. His thin chest strained and relaxed against his harness with each breath. The pre-come has dried on his stomach, and his cock was filling again. The area below his balls was shiny from the lube he’d used to prepare himself. 

Your non-committal response made him shift a little. 

“Mistress, I-I …” he tried again, then faltered. 

You wondered what was going through his head. You have no doubt he spoke the truth earlier: he wanted to fuck you. He’d said it before. Due to the relationship you have with him, you’ve never allowed it. One part of him–Pet–understands. The other, the part that he presented to the world, the Speaker for the Council of Ricks, still wanted it; you open your legs for pretty much any Rick who catches your eye and will have you, _except_ for him. It set him apart. Made him inferior to other Ricks, and that is a hard pill for someone with a bloated self-image like him to swallow. 

But maybe there’s another reason he suggested this. Maybe he was nostalgic for his old days, back when he was in his band. Back when there was more equal footing in his relationships, when it was more about fun and mutual pleasure, before he decided handing the literal leash to someone else was something he needed …

Then you wondered if you’ve overthought everything, and realize the silence between the two of you had stretched. 

Riq was still staring at the ceiling. Occasionally he swallowed, but hasn’t continued his last sentence.

You decided not to push him for an answer and finally break the silence yourself. “Pet, I’m glad you want to please me.”

He sagged minutely in relief. 

“Are you ready?” you asked, even though he’d told you he was. You shuffle down the bed, lower than him.

“Y-yes, M-mistress!” he exclaimed eagerly. 

“Lift your hips a little.”

With his feet planted on the mattress and legs spread, he complied. With the hand covered in lubrication, you stroked his ass, feeling the puckered muscle clench and release in response. You dragged your fingers over his scrotum and up the shaft of his cock, just to see him gasp, then line the blunt head of the dildo to his entrance.

Riq laid very still as you carefully breached him with the toy. No matter what he says, you never just force something into him. From your vantage point, as you started a gentle movement that opened him up a little more with each inward thrust, you can watch him relax and start to fall apart as the pleasure threw sparks into his core. 

You continued for a moment, just enjoying what you’re doing to him, when his eyes opened and he stuttered, 

“M-m-mistress, Mistress, please! I brought this dildo, this specific dildo for both of us, not just–oh!”

You twisted it, inside him, and he cut himself off with a deep moan. 

“Don’t speak out of turn, Pet,” you told him, a little harshly. “You said you wanted to please me? Watching you get fucked with this dildo pleases me.”

“Oh, oh–yes, Mistress! _Thank you–”_ he wailed as you turned it the opposite direction. 

He can’t speak any more as you increased the pace of the thrusting. Riq writhed and moaned and struggled to keep his hands on the sheets instead of his nipples, or his cock, or you. He made a pretty sight, fraying apart under your hands, but you can’t deny that the vicarious pleasure you took from it shifted to a more selfish arousal.

With no warning to him, you stopped. It took Riq a second to catch up, and his moans trailed off into a mewl of dismay that he tried in vain to contain.

You swallowed, and realized you were panting. “You look so good, Pet, taking this cock,” you told him. It was still in your hand, but you didn’t move it for the moment. “I like to see you so eager to be fucked, all spread-eagled on my bed, whining for more. You really are a slut.”

“Yes, yes Mistress! I am,” he agreed, through his own panting.

You started moving the dildo inside him again, gently, while you mused, “Maybe I’d like to see another Council member fuck you, while I watched. Would you like that, Pet? Would you like to show off how slutty you are for cock for me?” 

You twisted the toy once more, this time while moving it outward. Riq’s whole body jerked in response; you’d estimated it correctly and the silicone head of the dildo had stimulated his prostrate. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Mistress!” he cried out. “I am a slut for cock, I would-would love to take a cock while you watched, I would love to be on display for you, anything for you, please, Mistress, please–”

His desperate, fevered agreement ignited the smoldering fire in your own belly.

“–please Mistress, let me, let me please you–please fuck yourself with this, I w-want to feel it in me while it’s in you–”

That was one of the most revealing admissions he’d ever made. You can’t deny him, or yourself.

You apply a little lube to the other end of the dildo. After a little consideration of what position would be best–straddling him, as he suggested, although for a moment you did think about scissoring your legs with his–you threw a leg over him. Riq’s cock was growing again but his rules were not to touch unless given explicit permission, so he clenched the sheets to his sides with white-knuckled fingers. He didn’t lower his chin to look at you, although you saw his jaw clench in the effort to obey that particular directive. 

With one knee on the mattress and the other up, like a half-kneel, you find exactly where the head of the toy needs to be and sink down on to it, lowering yourself so both your knees were beside him. It opens you up, and you let out your breath as it does. 

In a moment, it’s buried deep inside you. You give yourself a second to let yourself adjust to the size and feeling, and looked down on the two of you.

You’re sitting back on his thighs instead of his hips. Riq’s cock is fully erect now; the tip is shiny from pre-come again. His nipples are hard and his chest rises and falls with quick breaths. He has his eyes closed, and he’s biting his lower lip. From your position, you can just barely see the toy between you. 

You squeeze yourself around the dildo, and don’t have to wonder if he can feel it; Riq lets out a breathy moan. Experimentally, you raised yourself up. The dildo slipped in your pussy which made you moan too. You can’t see what the toy does in Riq, exactly, but his answering groan gave you a good idea. 

Still, you asked him, “Is that good, Pet?”

“Oh yes, Mistress!” he whined. Then, taking a risk, he returned the question. “Is it … is it good for you?”

You leaned forward and grabbed his harness roughly, pulling it till you can see the indentations in his skin from how tight you just made it. Riq gasped and dropped his head further back to avoid looking you in the eye.

The dildo shifted inside you as you moved. Pleasure blossomed in your gut

“Pet–” you hissed.

Riq winced in anticipation of your reprimand, even as he opened his mouth to gasp because the toy moved in him too. 

“–this is _fucking amazing,”_ you finished.


	3. Chapter 3

You fucked yourself, hard, on the dildo connecting the two of you. There was a learning curve: once or twice it slipped out of you on a particularly aggressive lift of your hips, but once you learned its limitations you rocked and ground yourself on it. You moaned with each thrust, you laughed when it filled you. Your fingers curled into hooks to stabilize your upper half while your hips and core did the work.

Riq groaned and gasped below you. He still didn’t touch you and kept his eyes averted, but when you looked you could see the track of drool he didn’t bother to swallow or wipe away while his head was tipped backwards. 

You slowed yourself for a moment, then asked, “Do you want to watch, Pet?”

It took him a moment to recognize you were speaking to him. “M-mistress?”

Without waiting for an answer, you pushed off of him. You sat back. His thighs were wet from the combination of your pussy and the lube. Easing further backwards, you leaned away from him, supporting yourself up with rigid arms while not moving your hips at all. It created a long line between the two of you, still joined by the dildo at your groins. 

“Look at me, Pet.”

Riq licked his lips and lifted his head. You watched as his eyes drifted down his own body, passed his own cock, to your pussy split by the red dildo, up your stomach, to your tits, to your face. 

“Do you like what you see?”

He swallowed and nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

“Tell me.”

“I like to see the harness you choose for me. I liked when it pulled, when it dug into me because you were holding me so tightly. I like your shaved pussy, and the dildo deep in your cunt. I like that it stretches your pussy, it looks so g-g-good in you–”

You’d started a slow undulating motion with your hips, fueled by his praise. Occasionally you added a harder thrust, towards him, for variety. 

“–I like to see my cock bounce–it bounces in time with your tits when you, oh! When you move like that, Mistress–” Riq paused for a moment, savoring the feeling of you moving. With effort, he opened his eyes again. “–that is so good, Mistress, please do it again? Y-yes! Again? Oh Mistress! Oh shit, oh _fuck …”_

“Tell me what you feel, Pet,” you whispered in a croak. Pleasure was a solid feeling at this point, no beginning or end. 

“I-I-I feel … it’s so deep inside me, Mis-mistress, it’s so deep and every little movement you make, oh, it just, it just-just feels so– it’s so fucking good–oh fucking please, Mistress–”

“Please what?”

“Please let me move, Mistress! Please let me move!” he sobbed.

Instantly you granted him permission. “Yes, Pet–fuck me–”

The words were barely out of your mouth when Riq shifted his hips towards you. The movement rocked the dildo inside of you; it wasn’t the same as actual fucking, but it was delicious in a different way. Riq continued, an arrhythmic, fevered working of his hips. You countered it with a thrust of your own, and quickly the two of you settled into a frantic give-and-take. You still couldn’t see how much of the dildo moved in and out of his ass, but if it was anything close to what filled your pussy, it was divine.

You both worked the toy. You no longer had the power of speech, and from the wanton sounds from his mouth you were sure he didn’t either. Your arms trembled and at one point, Riq grabbed the tops of your thighs. You let the transgression pass because the feeling of bliss climbed and climbed–

–you weren’t going to orgasm from this. 

It was good, but it was an odd enough position to prevent you from tumbling over that final cliff. You could order Riq to play with your clit, but you don’t actually trust your throat to form coherent words at this point. You could do it yourself, but truthfully, you didn’t want to.  
Instead you stop and smack his hands away from you. Startled, he released you, his palms off your skin and fingers spread for a moment before he let them settle onto the sheets again.

Carefully, you tensed your core and pulled yourself back upright, then over him again. The dildo moved with you, so you clench your pussy to keep it exactly where it is.

This time, you lifted your hips and moved forward a little on Riq’s body, canting your pelvis forward at a different angle. As flexible as the toy is, it moved out a bit from you, but not all the way. That’s fine; you’ve situated yourself precariously in a facsimile of traditional sex. You’re straddling his hips with his cock caught between your bodies. Instead of moving enough so his cock is in the proper position to slip into your cunt, you keep it trapped where it is. Laying where it is puts pressure on your clit, and grinding down made you see stars.

You’re almost laying face to face with Riq now, but you arched your back and he turned his head to continue to avoid you. 

The high, sharp bliss that had been missing from simply using the toy is here now, localized on your clit. That, plus the feeling of being filled and the fact that Riq rocked his hips upward towards you spikes pleasure throughout your body, and gripping him by the harness tightly without caring if it pinched, you came in a rush.

Your pussy contracted against the silicone of the toy as you cried out. Riq made some motion and noise below you, but you’re too far lost in your own ecstasy to acknowledge it.

Sometime later, panting and covered in a light sheen of sweat, the room rocked back into focus for you.

Riq was still breathing heavily, head still twisted away. You feel his hands on your waist but when he realized you noticed them, he jerked them off of you.

You peeled yourself off of him. There’s your wetness on his cock, but nothing more.

He hadn’t come.

You continued to disengage from him. The dildo still felt good in you, and you gasped as you removed it. If Riq expected you to continue fucking him to orgasm with it, you disappointed him by gently extracting it from his ass. He gave a thin whine as he left him, but knew better than to complain. 

Shakily, you stand up and give yourself a second to catch your breath. In that moment, Riq closed his eyes and murmured, 

“May I d-do more for you, Mistress?”

It’s on the tip of your tongue to remind him not to speak out of turn, again, and he dared to continue.

“I would love to use my mouth on you, Mistress. I would love to suck on your clit, and slide my tongue into you–your pussy would be so hot, Mistress, from the dildo, and I would love to tongue it, feel your heat with my mouth … I would love to suck on your clit until you came again–”

Even though the dirty words were sweet, you cut him off. “Enough, Pet.”

Riq closed his mouth with a snap. 

You would love to allow him to do just what he said–there’s still a throbbing between your legs–but you also wanted to be a good Dom to him. 

“Get off my bed, Pet,” you ordered. 

Despite being shut down and without hesitation, he hurried to obey. Once standing with his head down, he didn’t move. 

“Those were nice things to say, Pet, but it’s not what you deserve.”

You see one hand twitch, but other than that, he made no movement. 

“Turn around. Bend over,” you told him, and once again, he didn’t question it. He prostrated himself on your mattress, his arms tucked under his chest, his face turned away from you. Bent as he was, his ass was in the air, but you ignored it for now. 

You moved behind him, and kicked his feet further apart. Losing his support, Riq sank further down, in an awkward position in front of you with his thighs pressed to the side of the mattress and his knees bent. While his heels were off the ground, he prevented himself from slipping by holding himself in place with his toes. 

Gently, you cupped his balls and situated them so they weren’t pinched between his body and the mattress. At your touch, he groaned a little bit. With your free hand, you took his ass cheek and spread him a little, to see his most intimate area. Using two fingers, you drew a line from the bottom of his scrotum up to his asshole, and passed. His moan jumped in pitch as your fingers stimulated the nerves there, but you don’t do more than that. 

You released him and he waited, his legs tensed.

Without warning, you raised your hand and spanked him, hard. He cried out in surprise, but the end of the sound was unbridled arousal.

You struck him again and again, just as you’d learned he liked. He couldn’t help but beg you to continue, and thank you for doing it.

“M-mis-mistress! Thank you, oh fuck yes, thank you! You’re too good to me! Oh, oh– _fuck–”_

He kept up his litany of appreciation until your hand was sore and his ass was red. You’d really put your shoulder into this time because you knew you could; if you used an instrument there was the possibility of truly cutting him. But your hand only raised the blood vessels and may make it difficult for him to sit comfortably tomorrow. You knew from previous sessions he loved you using your hand more than anything else, and also knew he wouldn’t stop you. Riq would let you spank him until he bled.

So, good Mistress that you were, you had to judge when he’d had enough. When his feet slipped and his words dissolved into sobs of pleasure, you paused. Riq tried to push himself up a little, tried to raise his buttocks for you, but couldn’t. 

You were done.

Your final act was to gently stroke the skin you’d abused. It was red and fiery to the touch, and you blew on it while your fingers caressed him.

Just like the very first time you’d ever had a session with him, with a sudden tensing of everything in his body and a sharp cry, Riq came. 

He relaxed as the pleasure subsided, sliding gracelessly off your bed to his knees, smearing ejaculate up his stomach to his chest as he did. He worked to catch his breath.

You let him be and pulled on your panties again. You also found a cleaner shirt to wear and slipped into it, then crossed the room to the box of tissues. Mopping yourself up, you returned to Riq’s side with a handful. 

Passing them to him, he nodded a little. 

“I will clean up my mess, Mistress,” he said quietly.

“It’s fine,” you dismissed. 

“Thank you, Mistress.”

You hummed a little of an answer. It was up to him if he wanted to continue tonight. He seemed to be satisfied, however, and after another moment, he stood and began working the buckles of his harness. You didn’t help.

When he finally extracted himself from it, you took it and dropped it back into its drawer, giving it a quick wipe and silent promise to actually clean it later. While Riq gingerly stepped into his own underwear, you asked, 

“You want me to keep this here?”

You held up the dildo he’d brought. 

“If you want.”

“If you have someone else to use it with …”

“Will you?” he countered.

You shrugged. “No one’s mentioned anything of the sort yet.”

“Wh-whatever, then.”

You decided to keep it.

As Riq pulled his robes off the hanger and cloaked himself in them, the meek Pet was left behind. He stood a little straighter and his face took on a harder edge, like he distained the world. You watched him, a million questions rolling through your head. The only thing you said, however, was,

“You know, you can just tell me about what you’d like to do without being in harness.”

He flicked a glance at you.

You held up your hands. “I’m just saying, you can bring up ideas for things like this. Like we’re normal, having a normal conversation. Like at the Bar, or even here, before things get started. It doesn’t have to just be within the whole Dom/sub parameters. You know?”

A sneer began to twist his face. He caught it, barely.

“We don’t have a normal relationship,” he growled.

“No,” you had to agree. What you have with him flashed through your mind. What he allowed you to do to him, how he opened himself to you and exposed his inner needs and desires, how he gave you snippets of his true self and his past, how he kept coming back and you get to see deeper into him … all that showcased more intimacy than you get from any random Rick who sticks his cock in you. “But–”

“But nothing,” he interrupted, with a tone that brooked no further discussion about it. Then Riq managed to soften his expression just a little and said through gritted teeth, “Thank you for tonight.”

Before you could respond in anyway, he opened a portal and disappeared through it, leaving you standing alone in your bedroom.

_fin._


End file.
